The use of fishing nets and other objects in water bodies can present a significant obstacle to marine vessels and underwater vehicles, especially in littoral zones where fishing activity is concentrated. Marine vessels and underwater vehicles can encounter fishing nets in a variety of orientations and tensions. Some nets are constructed with a light monofilament line and have simple square patterns. Other nets are constructed with a heavy, braided line and have complex patterns. Nets can also be anchored and tightly strung, be loose and compliant, or float with weights distributed on the bottom.
Unmanned underwater vehicles (UUVs) have contributed greatly to the gathering of information in harbors and littoral waters where other underwater vehicles such as submarines cannot travel or be easily detected. For example, UUVs can carry out critical missions in the areas of intelligence, surveillance, reconnaissance, mine countermeasures, tactical oceanography, navigation and anti-submarine warfare. Mission performances, however, have been hindered by UUVs' inability to penetrate through fishing nets and other objects while traveling underwater.
Presently, UUV mission areas are scanned for fishing nets and other objects. Mission routes are selected so as to minimize the probability of encountering objects even though the selected route may not be the shortest or the most desired route. Yet, UUVs may be called upon during mission critical situations to penetrate waters in which there is a high probability of encountering fishing nets and other objects. In these situations, a UUV may be forced to stop and maneuver around obstacles encountered during its mission. If a UUV gets entangled in a fishing net, divers may be required to retrieve the UUV and cause significant operation delay. Operation failure may result if the UUV is not retrievable or lost altogether.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire for an apparatus, system and method for easily and quickly penetrating through nets and other objects.